


I’m Sorry, Whose Day?

by shewritesall



Series: Holiday/Seasonal Specials [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mother's Day, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov is the Team Mom, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: It's Mother's Day and while Natasha may think nothing of it, the rest of the team obviously doesn't.





	I’m Sorry, Whose Day?

Natasha woke up to light streaming in her room and a dead silent Compound.  She blinked awake, glancing at her clock to see how early she'd woken up only to discover it was almost ten.  She frowned, thinking back to the night before.  She clearly remembered setting her alarm for eight in the morning.  Her clock didn't seem to be broken, but why hadn't she heard it go off?  She climbed out of her bed and quickly showered and changed.  Thanks to her alarm clock not going off, she was late for training now.  Sure, it was Sunday and they didn't normally have training, but she'd agreed to meet Steve for sparring at 9:30 AM.  Now she was late and Steve had probably been waiting for more than half an hour at this point.  She'd have to find some way to make it up to him.

She ran down the hall and toward the training room, throwing open the door and ready to make an extreme apology, only to stop short when she noticed the training room was empty.  She frowned and called out for Steve, but no one answered.

"FRIDAY, where's Steve?"  she asked, looking around the training room just to make sure he really wasn't there.

"Captain Rogers left here ten minutes ago,"  FRIDAY answered.  Natasha sighed, immediately feeling bad.  "You can find him in the—"  she suddenly went silent and Natasha frowned.

"FRIDAY?"  she asked.  FRIDAY didn't respond.  "FRIDAY, you there?"

"Yes, Miss Romanov?"  FRIDAY asked.  Natasha asked where Steve was, but FRIDAY didn't reply.  Now even more confused, she left the training room to find him herself.  She'd have to remember to tell Tony FRIDAY may have a glitch.  Either that or the AI had been hacked, but it seemed rather strange the hacker would simply refuse to tell her where Steve was at.

Natasha went to Steve's room first, figuring he'd be in there reading or something, but the room was empty.  She walked around outside, hoping to find someone but not coming across a single person.  Now she was starting to get worried.  She was the only one in the Compound as far as she could tell.  There weren't any missions; if there were, she would have been called in for it as well.

"FRIDAY, where is everyone?"  she asked, standing in the hall of the residential area.

"You will find everyone in the third-floor conference room,"  FRIDAY answered.  Natasha set off for the conference room, confused as to why the entire team would meet without her but determined to figure out what was going on.

Natasha pushed open the door to the conference room, expecting to find everyone huddled around the table talking about some super secret anti-Natasha thing, only to see the room covered in red and white streamers.  Suddenly, everyone jumped out from under the table and yelled.  Natasha jumped back, accidentally slamming the door behind her.  Wanda threw confetti in the air, covering the ground around her in pink and white glitter and paper.  Sam and Rhodey blew loud kazoos, nearly covering everyone's yelling with their obnoxious noise.

"Happy Mother's Day!"  they all screamed.  After their initial surprise attack, they stared at Natasha with wide grins.

"What?"  she asked, trying to wipe the surprise off her face.  It was too late, though, as everyone had already noticed.

"Happy Mother's Day!"  Wanda grinned, giving a small shrug as she looked at Natasha happily.

"I'm not a mom,"  Natasha said slowly, looking at Steve then Tony for clarification.  Tony shrugged.

"We've all collectively agreed you're the Team Mom,"  he told her.  Natasha looked skeptical at the idea but Wanda nodded enthusiastically.  "You're always cleaning up after us, reminding us to do the dishes or some other chore, and we even have a curfew."

"That's because we have to secure the Compound at some point,"  Natasha objected.  Tony didn't seem to hear her as he continued on.

"Face it: you're the Team Mom,"  he said.  Natasha looked at all of them, each one nodding in agreement with what Tony had said.

"Who came up with this idea?"  she asked after a moment.  Everyone turned to look at Wanda who immediately shrunk.  She tried to duck behind Steve but Natasha walked forward and pulled her into a hug.  "You're a little brat,"  she muttered, kissing the side of Wanda's head.

"We all know that,"  Wanda said, happy Natasha wasn't mad at her.  "Now come on, we got you red velvet cake and Steve made pancakes 'cause we know those are your favourite."  Wanda pulled Natasha toward the table where a whole array of food was laid out.  Some of the glitter confetti had gotten on the cake, but Wanda brushed it off and served it anyway.

"To our Team Mom!"  Tony declared, raising a bite of cake into the air for a toast.  Natasha rolled her eyes as they all toasted to her being the Team Mom.  She'd be lying if she said she didn't ask FRIDAY for photos from the event and frame them in her room.


End file.
